<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Keeping by Ozarkthedog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759896">Safe Keeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog'>Ozarkthedog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out, Ransom Drysdale - Fandom, Ransom Thrombey - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Power, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Manhandling, Ransom is despicable, Rape, Sexual Assault, Swearing, You've been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom needs you to hold onto his Pinky Ring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Safe Keeping: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted on my Tumblr~ Ozarkthedog</p><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are amazing! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You feel Ransom before you see him.</p><p>That smug asshole always does this to you. Ever since your first meeting at the Thrombey Mansion, you could never get him to leave you alone. He’d always try to make feel like a child with the condescending comments and quips about your work. How you worked for him and his family. He never left any room for thought that you were below them.</p><p>Humming away to yourself, you scrubbed the dishes from this morning’s breakfast. After a few minutes, you glanced up at your reflection in the window and saw Ransom leaning on the refrigerator door, just staring. You gritted your teeth, not in the mood to deal with him today. Why was he even here? Marta took Harlan out for an appointment, and Fran had gone to the store. What could he possibly be doing here other than ogling you in the dress you chose to wore to work today?</p><p>Whatever it may be, you put on your work face and play nice.</p><p>You looked over your shoulder at him, “Good Morning Hugh. Harlan isn’t here. I can have Marta call you to come back when they get home”. You turn back to the dishes as you hear him clear his throat, “I’m not here to see Harlan.”</p><p>You tense up at his words. This can’t be good. Drying your hands off, you turn to face him with your head held high. He saunters over to the island situated between the two of you and leans his hands on the marble top, “I need you do to something for me.” He looks down at you with those brooding blue eyes, making you twist the dish towel nervously in your hands.</p><p>“I already have a list of things to do today, Hugh. I won’t be able to help you. I’m sorry.” You somehow were able to respond with stuttering.</p><p>Ransom’s eyebrows shoot up. You instantly regret turning him down. He stalks around the corner of the island as you take a step back, wanting as much distance as possible. His devilish smirk made you feel uneasy, looking for a way out, you took a big side step trying to get around the island and out of the kitchen.</p><p>Ransom’s hands grab your hips with a harsh grip making you suck in a quick breath and drop the towel. “Ow, Ransom!” You try to shake him off but he crowds your body into the side of the countertop. “Oh, you think I care?” he says mockingly, but continues, “Shhh. Relax.” He gives your hips a good shake, “I just need you to do one small task for me. That’s it. Nothing to be scared of.” But those cold eyes gave him away.</p><p>In the toughest voice you could conjure up you snarl out, “Let me go. I don’t work for you, Ransom.”</p><p>His faces twitches at your response to calling him Ransom. He didn’t like that one bit.</p><p>Suddenly, he grabs your jaw harshly, his fingers leaving light indents from his nails along your skin. You reach for his wrists frantically trying to pry his hands away. Tugging your face to his, he growls out, “Listen, because I’m only going to say this once. You work for my family, so that means you work for me. So, you’re going to do exactly what I say, or you’ll end up on the streets with a black mark to your name. You won’t be able to work ever again.”</p><p>Your eyes start to water. You knew what he threatened you with was true. His family was powerful, there would be no way you could get out of this without consequences.</p><p>Lowering your eyes, body slumping in defeat, you mutter out, “Ok, Hugh.” He smiles down at you, letting his hand slip your jaw to your shoulder. “There we go, that’s better.”</p><p>You tried to move, but he wasn’t having it. He held you against the counter top with his body making you realize just how big he is compared to your smaller body.  </p><p>He angels your chin up so he can get your full attention. He really doesn’t like having to repeat himself.</p><p>He raises his other hand, the one that donned the Pinky Ring he was so fond of. It was level with your face, as he removes his hand from your chin to slowly take the ring off.</p><p>“I need you to hold on to this for me. Now, I need you to be extra careful with it since you know how precious it is to me.” He says like he’s talking to a child. You study him quietly. With Ransom there is always a catch.</p><p>You raise your palm up to accept the ring, “Sure, I’ll keep a hold of it in my pocket.”</p><p>He tuts at you and retracts the ring, “I think there is a better spot for something so special to me. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Furrowing your brow in confusion.</p><p>He lowers his voice, to a level that makes you shudder, “I want you to put my ring in your cunt.”</p><p>Your heart stops, eyes going wide at his command, you gasp out, “You cannot be serious.”</p><p>He stands at his full height, he couldn’t contain his smirk, “Oh but I am. You’re going to keep my ring nice and safe inside that cunt of yours. All. Day. Long.”</p><p>“But-“ you try to argue even there was no point. Ransom always won.</p><p>A single finger lands on your lips hushing you, “No. No, buts, you know that.” Blue eyes staring into yours as he keeps on, “All day. That’s the end of it.”</p><p>He pulls his finer away from your lips and holds the ring out in this palm. You shift on your feet, feeling so nauseous. There would be no way out. He was determined to make you do this.</p><p>You grasp the ring between your fingers. It feels heavier than you thought it was. Sighing out, you go to move around him, but he stops you with two hands on your small shoulders, “Where do you think you’re going?” he says firmly.</p><p>You look at him with disbelief. He wants you to put the ring inside yourself, in front of him.</p><p>“Hugh-“ You started to cry. You didn’t want him to see you this way, but you broke. You broke so easily, it disgusted you.</p><p>“Do it.” He states and drags you to a chair from the island for you to sit on.</p><p>He stands in front of your shaking form and just waits for you to obey.</p><p>Looking at the ring in your fingers, and then to him you struggle to take a breath. Shutting your eyes, you try to go somewhere else. Your inner monologue keeps yelling at yourself to get this over with. He will have his fun now, and that’s it. It’ll be over.</p><p>“Ah, wait. Eyes open and on me.” He commands leaning on the fridge, yet again with an air of arrogance you’ve come to know too well.</p><p>You bite your tongue to keep from saying anything else that’ll upset him. Feeling dread wash over you as you lift your legs up, the dress material sliding down to your hips revealing your black cotton underwear.</p><p>You lift your eyes to Ransom for one last time, pleading for a way out. He only stares back, cold and unsympathetic, no escape. You grab your panties and shift them to the side as you hear him let out a low moan. Your pussy lips were pushed tightly together in the position you were in, leaving Ransom to move his hand down to his jeans and adjust his straining bulge.</p><p>Acting quickly, you shoved the ring into your pussy without so much as a thought. Wanting this act to be done with so you could go about your dreadful day. It slipped in, already feeling heavy and solid. It’s small enough that you have to keep clenching so it won’t slip out.</p><p>“There. Are you happy?” you blurt out at him shoving your dress down over your thighs standing up. “Almost”, Ransom towers over your body in an instant, grabbing your panties before ripping them at the sides. You feel the elastic snap against your skin and yell out. In shock, you watch as he folds your panties up in his hands.</p><p>“I’ll be keeping those.” He winks at you and puts your destroyed underwear in his pants pocket.</p><p>“Oh, and I’ll be hanging around with Harlan today, so I’ll be able to check to make sure you’re doing what you what I asked of you.” His eyes intense and harsh. “And If you know what’s good for you, you won’t let that fall out.” He says in a no-nonsense tone.</p><p>He turns on his heel and yells out over his shoulder, “Better get to work” as you hear him walk further away into the house.</p><p>The tears you had been holding back now flowed freely. Sucking in a breath, you tried to calm yourself down, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of trepidation at what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Safe Keeping: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ransom needs you to hold onto his Pinky Ring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First posted on my Tumblr~ Ozarkthedog</p><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are amazing! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoothing your dress down, you close your eyes and count to 10. Grounding yourself helped as you tried to remember the tasks that were at hand today. Nothing too intensive thankfully; a bit of dusting, organizing Harlan’s manuscripts, and making up the beds. Distracting yourself helped, but the feeling of the ring in your cunt always made you slip up.</p><p>The nerves were wracking your body, never knowing when Ransom would show up to “check” on you. Whatever that meant. Shaking your head, you started the day, but stopped yourself from just walking away.</p><p>You tested how the ring felt inside of you. You clenched down it, walking a few feet. Sighing with relief when it didn’t move. You’d have to be cautious of how you moved around today. It still felt like it would fall out at any time, so you clenched down on it with disgust.  </p><p>Marta and Harlan had arrived back home after their trip out. Marta was pleasant as always, asking you about your weekend, and chatting about Harlan’s appointment. You both made faces at one another when you told her Ransom was here to see Harlan. She hated him as much as you did, so it was nice to be able to vent.</p><p>Marta made her way into the house to start her day as you tidied up the kitchen. After, you made your way to the dining room. The expansive dining room was covered in rich wallpaper, wood carvings and a few lavish paintings. Getting out the duster you walked around the room with a slightly different gate. You hoped no one would notice.</p><p>As you reached up to dust the light fixtures, you felt the ring move a bit. Your body caved in suddenly and you squeezed your thighs together in dismay. The action sent the ring further up your pussy. It was such a distinct sensation, as it sent a light tingle through your body. Shutting your eyes in humiliation, you gritted your teeth and brought the duster up to the fixture in haste.</p><p>By the time you were done with the dining room, your pussy was getting tired from all the clenching it had to do. Racking your brain, you wondered if you could somehow steer clear of Ransom for the day and just take the ring out. Peering out of the dining room and into the adjoining rooms, you didn’t see Ransom at all. Figuring he was in the Study with Harlan, you bound for the bathroom very much looking forward to taking that horrid ring out of you.</p><p>Heading around the corner and into the bathroom, you went to shut the door when a foot stopped it from closing. Your hands gripped the door tightly as Ransom reveled himself by pushing the door open.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>You tried to shut the door, but Ransom easily pushed the door wide open. You stumbled back, catching yourself on the sink. “Hugh, I need to use the bathroom, please leave,” staring up at him when you heard the bathroom lock click.</p><p>Your heart beat picked up, eyes scanning for a way out, you backed up as far as you could go into the small room. Ransom just leaned against the door, crossing his arms, scrutinizing you. “Do you really have to use the bathroom or were you planning on taking my ring out?” Seeing right through your stupid plan.</p><p>Mentally cursing yourself, you bit your lip out of anger. You looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. “Seems as though I got my answer, you sneaky bitch.”</p><p>Your eyes threw daggers at him, but suddenly switched to fear as he came closer. Grabbing your right arm, he slammed your body against the porcelain sink. Yelping out as the hard porcelain dug into your pelvis, he snaked a hand around to your mouth silencing you.</p><p>“Shut up.” He said as he grabbed your left hip with a harsh grip, pushing his full weight onto you. He ground your pelvis into the sink even harder making you wince and letting out another high-pitched whine.</p><p>The hand covering your mouth slipped to your throat and you instantly froze up, waiting for him to cut your air off. “Don’t make another fucking noise. I’m warning you.” He gritted out as he locked eyes with you in the mirror. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his cold glare.</p><p>All you could muster was a pitiful head nod. He smirked at your submission as his left hand slid from your hip down to around your ass, kneading it through the flimsy material. You grimaced at his touch, feeling dirty with his paws on you.</p><p>“You’ve got such a nice ass. I bet you love to get fucked in the ass.” He ground his hardening cock against you, letting out a low hiss. You tried to pull away, but his grip on your neck tightened and he stared you down again in the mirror.</p><p>Suddenly he hooked his hand under your knee and brought it up to drape on the edge on the sink, leaving you exposed. You felt like the sink would crumble under your hands you were holding on so hard.</p><p>“Time for your inspection.” He smiled at your wickedly. You dropped your eyes to the sink below you, you couldn’t look as he molested you. Ransom thought otherwise.</p><p>“Look at me.” He demanded of you, jostling you slightly by your neck. Whimpering, you did as you were told. Meeting his eyes in the mirror, he held your gaze as he brought his warm hand to your pussy lips. He gently rubbed your cunt all over enjoying your discomfort. Grinning as he brings his hand up in front of your face, “Oh, what do we have here?” Your eyes go wide as you notice his fingers are wet with your juices.</p><p>Struggling again you groan out, “Hugh, that’s not what it looks like.” Feeling ashamed at your body’s reaction of having that god forsaking ring inside you.</p><p>“I think it’s exactly what it looks like, you Dirty Little Slut.” You cringe as he brings his fingers back to your wet pussy and slowly plays around with the tight opening. Your left leg shifts a bit out of pain at the angle your being forced in as he teases your pussy. “Let’s make sure you can be a good girl and follow directions.” He slowly slides two fingers into your cunt, stretching it out as you clench your jaw out of repulsion.</p><p>His eyes lock to yours as he finds his prize hidden away in your hot center. “There we go,” he says condescendingly. “That wasn’t too hard was it?”</p><p>Your jaw aches as you shake your head from side to side. His fingers are still deep inside your cunt, releveling in the warmth. Mustering up the courage to speak you grit out, “Well, it’s there, can I put my leg down please?”</p><p>His eyes narrow at you. He doesn’t like your tone. “No”, he declares harshly and pulls his fingers out only to push them back in roughly. Jerking up from the force you almost fall face first into the mirror but the hand around your neck yanks you back to his chest.</p><p>With your leg halfway on the sink and your body being held against Ransom, you had nowhere to go. Hands leaving the sink you grasp at his wrist for leverage. His breath at your ear now, hot and sultry. The only sound is his thick fingers forcing themselves into your channel, your slick making obscene wet sounds that slap off the tile walls.</p><p>“Let’s make this more entertaining” he says mockingly. “I’m going to get this cunt nice and wet. I want to watch you struggle to keep it in while you do your chores.” Snapping his hand up into you at a faster pace, you mewl out at the feeling.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you struggle to not give into his abuse on your pussy. His thumb swipes over your clit making you gasp and wiggle harder against his body. He groans as your ass nudges his cock, making him work your sensitive clit even harder.</p><p>Grunting out, “N-No”, you try to shake your head in his grip, but he wasn’t having it. “Be a good girl, cum on my fingers.” He says, unrelenting his pace.</p><p>You feel yourself on the edge with each swipe of his thumb and every pull of his fingers. He’s hitting your g-spot with every thrust, as the heavy ring rubs against your smooth walls sending extra unwanted sparks through your system.</p><p>Ransom tightens his grip, cutting off your air and spits harshly in your ear “Do as your told, Slut.”</p><p>Your eyes bug out, mouth opening with a silenced gasp as your body shakes violently.</p><p>Wanting the torture to end, you give in. An intense wave hits your body as you cum hard against Ransom’s hand. His hand slips lightly allowing you to gasp in air and he lets your body rest against the sink. He gives your soaked cunt a few more thrusts “For good measure” he says.  </p><p>Grasping the sink hard again, you slide your numb leg to the ground feeling it tingle as you push yourself up onto two feet. When you look up at Ransom once again in the mirror you see his hand in front of you, “Clean me up.”</p><p>You part your lips; his slick fingers slide over your tongue and to the back of your mouth making you gag slightly. He studies your face as you clean his fingers of your slick, embarrassed you cast your eyes downward. Groaning he slips his fingers from your wet mouth, clears his throat and step back letting you finally have some space.</p><p>He grunts out at you, “You’re not allowed to clean yourself up. I want to see how hard you’ll work to keep that ring in your cunt.”</p><p>You try to argue, not wanting to spend the day with your pussy covered in your slick.  </p><p>“Get back to work”, He orders before unlocking the door and shoving you back out into the hallway.</p><p>Standing in the hallway you gather yourself; you cringe at feeling your slick turning cold against your skin. Steadying yourself you go to move into the foyer, but you feel the ring slip up inside you. You stop moving out of fear and clench down trying to keep it still. It stays motionless as you take another step, making you calm down slightly, but now you’re always aware after what just happened in the bathroom.</p><p>If all the “inspections” were going to be like that, you were terrified.</p><p>You want to leave. Your nerves are fried. You wish to not be apart of this dreadful situation but you’re stuck. You have no power. All you can hope is that Ransom will get bored with this horrific game and leave you be.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself to continue you on with the tasks at hand. Swallowing down your fear, you walk carefully to the staircase and ascend the steps one by one, not taking any chances with the ring nestled up inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Safe Keeping: Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ransom needs you to hold onto his Pinky Ring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First posted on my Tumblr~ Ozarkthedog</p><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are amazing! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You busied yourself turning down all 5 bedrooms. On bedroom #3 you started ripping the sheets off as you heard someone come up the stairs. </p><p>The blue bedroom was your favorite. The big picture window overlooked the expansive yard, and the light blue paint that coated the walls reminded you of the ocean. </p><p>It was so peaceful and calm. You always snuck up here on your breaks or when you needed a breather. </p><p>Assuming it was Fran, you called out telling her you were in the “Blue” room. Tucking the dark blue comforter under the mattress you patted down the top spreading out the wrinkles.</p><p>Just as you were about to stand up you were pushed, falling face first onto the mattress. You start to push yourself up when a heavy weight lands on top of you with a deep groan. Ransom. </p><p>Your breath catches in your chest at feeling his much bigger frame smother yours. Fear spikes through you raising your voice, “Ransom get off of—“</p><p>His breath hot against your neck, suddenly nipping down on your skin with a sharp bite, “What was that?”</p><p>You yelp out as his teeth leave marks, you corrected yourself “Hugh, please get off of me.”</p><p>You go to push yourself up again, but Ransom doesn’t move an inch. “God, You feel so good underneath me.” Anxiety prickles your skin. Grinding against your ass his voice hot in your ear, “You must be comfortable there, it’s a position you’re used to, huh.” You grimace at his words.</p><p>Thankfully, you hear Marta calling out to you. Ransom hastily gets up and moves to the window as you slide off the bed, feigning like you’re looking for something below.</p><p>Marta pokes her head in. Tilting her head, curious as to why Ransom was here. You looked a bit disheveled, face flushed as Ransom had his back to Marta. Her brow pinched with concern, but spoke none the less, “I’m taking off early.”</p><p>You’d remembered her telling you she had a super busy day, so you told her you’d cover the rest of the day for her. Not realizing how terrible the day would be.</p><p>“Harlan is still in his study. He asked to see you, Hugh.” She looked to you and smiled. Letting her words hang a bit, giving you time to send a signal if you needed a hand. You disregarded her, and went back to looking under the bed, not wanting to involve her in this, unsure of what Ransom would do.</p><p>Ransom coughed breaking up the silence, voice firm, “Tell Harlan I’ll be down soon.”  </p><p>“Ok, Hugh.”</p><p>Marta looked to you one last time, only to find you still crouched down looking under the bed. Accepting that you were ok, she turned around to head back down stairs.</p><p>As soon as you heard her leave, you bolted for the door. Not wanting to be alone with Ransom anymore than you had been. You felt the ring move slightly, making you gasp and clench your thighs together, slowing your exit down.</p><p>It was just enough time for Ransom to block the door, making you crash right into him. His body was a thick wall of muscle, yet soft from the worn blue sweater he had on. His arms clasped onto your shoulders and pushed you backwards.</p><p>With an “umph” you landed on the bed your dress riding up your thighs. Ransom grabbed both of your legs and pushed them to your chest. You were no match for him, as he bent you almost in half, knees crushing into your ribs. Ransom let out a low chuckle as he noticed your thighs still sticky with arousal.</p><p>“Looks like someone has been enjoying herself.”</p><p>You let out a low growl at his words, “How dare-!”</p><p>His grip on your calf tightened. His fingers tips bruising your skin making you wince. He looked down his nose at you with hard eyes, “Excuse me? You better watch that tone.”</p><p>You twitched when you felt his fingers brush over your damp lips.</p><p>“Time for inspection.” Shoving your bent legs up further, putting you on full display for him.</p><p>That was the only warning he gave you before he shoved 2 fingers into you, searching out the ring. Letting out a pained gasp, you looked around the room trying to distract yourself. The calm blue color did little to help sooth you as Ransom keep moving his fingers around, drawing out little gasps from you.</p><p>“There it is…”, he said with a sadistic smile as he gave your pussy a few more thrusts before withdrawing.</p><p>You expected him to let you up, but his gaze was still cast on your swollen cunt. It glistened with your slick. Ransom glanced from your pussy, to the door and then back to you, contemplating. You tried to shake loose of him, before he suddenly dove down to your cunt.</p><p>His mouth covered the expanse of your cunt, making you yelp out in surprise. His mouth was so hot on your tender pussy, tongue diving in and out. Swirling your clit with quick motions making your core flutter. Long licks from your taint to your clit made your body wither.</p><p>He kept a hold on your knees, pushing harder on your chest as he held you down. You were immobile, just the way he wanted you. Not being able to move made the sensations stronger, you felt ready to snap. Your pussy throbbed around his tongue, more slick leaking out from the pleasure he forced you to take.</p><p>You closed your eyes as Ransom latched onto your clit, sucking harshly pushing you ever the edge. Biting your lip, you clasped your hands quickly over your mouth, muffling a shout as you came. He let out a gravely groan as he felt you twitch under his mouth.</p><p>Ransom released your legs, but not before wiping his soaked mouth on your dress. You were dazed and aching, legs stiff from the hold they were in. He shook his head at you, “God, what a mess.”</p><p>You sat up and made a face at the obscene amount of slick coating your thighs. Pulling your dress back down you felt his eyes staring at you. You tried not to quiver under the heated glare, not wanting him to know how much power he truly did have over you.</p><p>He bent over and tipped your chin up to look at him, “I knew you’d cum like a desperate whore.” His words were cruel, yet laced with lust. You shut your eyes, holding back the tears. You’d never felt so powerless.</p><p>Quick, harsh taps to your cheek forced your eyes open. His dark blue ones locked onto yours, “My ring better not slip out of that cunt.” Your throat tightens at his threat. Tears on the edge of falling. “I’m warning you.”</p><p>He licks his lips, stares you down one final time and then leaves.</p><p>Sitting on the bed in shame and anger you let out a trembling breath. You slowed your heart rate down and got up to fix the now disheveled comforter. Focus on the tasks at hand you reminded yourself. Play along, don’t let the ring slip out and you will be fine.</p><p>You made your way to the last 2 bedrooms, changing the sheets and tidying up the rooms. Always thinking of that damned ring. Your upper thighs were covered with cold slick and it made you feel disgusting and used. You were frustrated, you wanted some sort of power back. It made this less frightening, letting your anger take a hold.</p><p>“Fuck Ransom” you thought as you made your way to the bathroom. You gathered some toilet paper and wiped clean the arousal from your thighs. That made you feel better, but your nerves from Ransom’s threat still lingered.</p><p>Exiting the bathroom, you headed down the stairs to your next task. You felt the ring jostle inside of you at the movement. You clenched down hard on it as you stopped for a moment on the stairs. You bounced in place a little feeling the pressure of the ring, but it didn’t move, so you carried on.</p><p>Coming to the final steps you saw Ransom was in the study. Chatting and drinking with Harlan, not paying you any attention.</p><p>Suddenly, your shoe caught on the thick carpeting of the final step. You tripped forward, arms catching the banister so you didn’t fall face first on the foyer floor.</p><p>Landing on both feet with a heavy thud you felt the ring slip down to your opening. Panicked, you desperately try to close your thighs, but the ring slips out of your soaked pussy. You gasp out in fear as you watch it fall to the ground.</p><p>The gold ring tings off the hardwood floors. Bouncing once, twice then spinning around like a dreidel before coming to a stop.</p><p>Looking up from the ring to the study, your heart stops. You can’t breathe.</p><p>You see Ransom cock his head to the side, cold eyes following the noise from the foyer and landing on your petrified form.</p><p>He shakes his head, his displeasure for you unwavering. Barely containing his fury as he swings the remaining whiskey from his glass, baring his teeth at you from the burn.</p><p>Forcing yourself to move, you crouch down quickly to retrieve the slick covered ring. Running far away from Ransom as you can get. You lock yourself in the bathroom and collapse down on the floor. Bracing against the door, you smother your cries into your palm. Finally letting the tears flow down your heated cheeks.</p><p>The dread of what’s to come slithers around your heart and makes you choke on your salty tears.  </p><p>You were fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Safe Keeping: Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ransom need you to hold onto his Pinky Ring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First posted on my Tumblr~ Ozarkthedog</p><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are amazing! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing you can’t be gone for too long; you splash cold water on your face. Your eyes were red and your face pale. Taking a bated breath, you made yourself leave the bathroom. Maybe there was still a way out? Your mind couldn’t come up with anything. You were at a loss.</p><p>Just as you were about to leave you remembered the ring. Bending down to pick it up, you clenched it in your fist. You’d never look at gold rings the same way again.</p><p>Upon leaving the bathroom, you found Fran in the foyer putting on her coat. “Where are you going?” you ask her. Your anxiety spiking.</p><p>She sent you a puzzled look, “Harlan has his weekly meet up at the diner. Did you forget?”</p><p>You bite your lip, heart thumping harder in your chest. You were going to have to be alone with him. That thought terrified you.</p><p>You tried to not shake from fear, you clasping your hands together. You mentioned to Fran that you could take Harlan instead. Praying she would just let you take him.</p><p>“Don’t you still have Harlan’s manuscripts to organize?” she asked, as she buttoned up her coat. You shuffled on your feet; you forgot the rest of your tasks after you saw the murderous look on Ransom’s face when you dropped his ring.</p><p>You clenched your jaw, “Oh yeah, right.”</p><p>Sending you a smile as she opened the door, “Hugh is still here…somewhere. You might have to make him dinner. We will be home in a few hours.”</p><p>The door shut, along with the hope that you’d get out of this unscathed. Swallowing down your fear, you looked around the foyer for any sign of Ransom. The house was silent. You felt eyes on you.</p><p>You decided to grab your cell phone from your coat pocket by the door. Feeling a little more comfortable with it in your grasp, you make your way to the kitchen. You also felt safer being surrounded by sharp utensils, should you need one.</p><p>Turning the corner were stopped short by a thick mass of muscle.</p><p>Ransom.</p><p>You ricocheted off of his body, tumbling backwards. Your phone and his ring slipped from your hands as you landed on your ass.</p><p>“Seems like you have a bad habit of dropping things.” He tone was deadly.</p><p>You quickly reached to get your phone but Ransom was faster and kicked it across the foyer. He picked his ring up and slid it back on his pinky.</p><p>He reached down to grab you but you scrambled away on hands and knees, the harsh floor already leaving bruises. You get your footing before he grabs you and you run as fast as you can to the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re only making this worse on yourself.” He yells out heavy on your heels.</p><p>Your body felt electrified as you dove for the draw that contained the large carving knife. Just as you get the draw open, Ransom slams against your body closing the draw.</p><p>Pain ignites in your hips as Ransom smothers your body into the marble counter top. Adrenaline surges making you fight. You throw an elbow back and up, barely clocking Ransom’s chin, but he stutters, not expecting it.</p><p>He grabs your hair in his left hand and painfully angles your head to the side. “You little bitch.” He spits out. You yelp at the sting coming from your scalp. Afraid he’s going to rip it out, you bring your heel down into his instep, trying all the ways you were taught. He wasn’t fazed by your futile attempt and spun you around to face him.</p><p>“I warned you and yet, you still couldn’t follow my simple order of keeping my ring in your cunt.” He spat out and slapped you across the face. The impact landed solid as his other hand was still wrapped in your hair. Dizziness took over, your eyes having a hard time focusing as your cheek felt on fire.</p><p>Too dazed to realize his actions, you slumped forward as he tied your wrists up behind your back with one of his expensive scarves. You shook your head, coming to when your knees collided with the kitchen floor. You heard a belt buckle clink.</p><p>Ransom fisted his already hard cock out from his pants, smacking you in the face with the appendage.</p><p>You tried to shift your weight to the side but his big legs were blocking your way, “Uh uh, you’re not going anywhere.” He crowded your kneeling frame into the wall below the counter top as you clamped your mouth shut.</p><p>He laughed out, eyes brightening at your attempts at stopping him, “You think that’s going to stop me? You’re so stupid.”</p><p>You lips quivered under the pressure you were putting them. Tears stung your eyes as he wiped his cockhead across your lips smearing pre-cum all over. He enjoyed watching you suffer.</p><p>“Ok, that’s enough” he says as he grabbed the sides of your face and slammed your head against the wall. The flash of white pain to the back of your skull made you cry out, easily allowing Ransom to thrust into your mouth.</p><p>You gag around his length as it hits the back of your throat. As if he could sense your thoughts of biting him, he stuck a thumb into your mouth. His thumb pulled your jaw down all the way, giving him more access and sufficiently keeping you in place. His finger nails dug into your skin making you weep.</p><p>Pulling out all the way he watched you suck in a broken breath. It made him all that much harder. His cock found its way back to your throat, bottoming out, feeling you heave around his aching member.</p><p>He sped up giving your throat quick harsh thrusts that made your eyes water. Your groans were muffled by his cock as he fucked your head into the wall behind you.</p><p>“Ah, fuck. I love seeing you on your knees.”</p><p>Thrust, “Right.”</p><p>Thrust, “Where.”</p><p>Thrust, “You.”</p><p>Thrust, “Belong.” He growled out the last word sending chills up your spine.</p><p>Your jaw ached at the pressure he was holding it down with, and your lips were puffy from the abuse.</p><p>He shoved his length into your mouth one more time but held it, cutting off your air with his cock. You tried to shake him but his hold on you was firm. He won’t let you go until he wants to. He feels your jaw trying to shut, but it barely moves with his hand holding it open. His face was dark and wild. Hard lines etched on his forehead.</p><p>You choke harder around his cock, throat convulsing frantically trying to gasp for air. He watches with pleasure as your face turns red, wanting so badly to breath. You pull madly at the scarf around your wrists and shake your shoulders trying to get some air.</p><p>Blood rushes to your head making the pain in your skull throb.</p><p>A deep voice cuts through the fog, “Look at me.”</p><p>Your watery eyes meet his even though they were unfocused from lack of air, “See the spots yet? That’s when the real fun beings”. If you weren’t on the verge of passing out his tone would’ve made you scream.</p><p>Drool slipped down your chin making a mess on the front of your dress. Just as the spots he was talking about started to pepper your vision he dragged his cock from your mouth.</p><p>You collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud. Your lungs burned as you sucked in precious air, coughing after each breath, spit coated your throat with a thick film.</p><p>Just as you caught your breath you feel Ransom crouch over you, a warm hand rubs over your head, almost soothing. You shut your eyes and sighed out.</p><p>“Ready for Round 2?” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Ransom grabbed at the base of your hairline and pulled you up on your feet. You wobbled a bit but his hands caught your hip and led you over to the island. Your face met the cold counter top as he bent you over it with a firm hand to your back.</p><p>Your toes barely grazed the floor as the marble dug into your hips, the bruises would last a while. He pushed your dress up over your ass and grabbed handfuls of each globe. He lifted his hand, smacking your ass then squeezed the reddened cheeks.</p><p>The abuse stopped for a beat, as he looked over your pussy. “Did you fucking clean yourself up even though I told you not to?” he bellowed out at you.</p><p>You nodded your head, ashamed that you even thought you could get away with it. He “tsked” at you, shaking his head. “What a stupid girl you are. Maybe this’ll teach you to follow my fucking orders next time.”</p><p>Strong hands gripped your hairline, forcing your head back at an awkward angle. You cry out as your neck makes a weird popping sound under the duress. Ransom uses that moment to shove his pinky ring into your mouth.</p><p>The ring hits the back of your tongue making you gag at the unusual object. He fastens one hand over your mouth as the other smacks down suddenly on your ass.  </p><p>“When I tell you to do something, you better follow through or else I will have your ass until you manage to do your fucking job right.” He threatens you as he brings his hand down again with a harsh smack.</p><p>His large hand swatted you forcefully on the ass. Over and over. The pain made you wither in place, struggling to get away as he laid blow after blow on your ass, giving you no reprieve. The ring bounced around in your mouth, clinking against your teeth. The metal leaving an unpleasant taste in your mouth.</p><p>You cried out as he bruised and blistered your ass. He stopped after 10 excruciating blows.</p><p>Grabbing at your cheeks with a hard grasp, he shoved his fingers in your mouth. His fingers tickled the back of your throat, you whined out thinking he’d make you swallow it. You gagged brutally around his digits as he played with his ring on your tongue. “Clean your whore juices off of it.” After another few ruthless thrusts, he dragged his ring from your mouth.</p><p>He draped himself over you, pushing you hard into the marble. He licked a line up the side of your neck making you cringe and whine out.</p><p>His lips brushed your ear with a hushed but evil tone, “I’m going to wreak this cunt and you’re going to thank me after.”</p><p>You cry out at his words trying to shake your arms free again. The knot was tight, cutting off your circulation. You wouldn’t be surprised if your hands turned purple by the end of this nightmare.</p><p>You stiffened when you felt his large cock head swipe through your folds. They were soaked with your unwanted slick. His head fell to your shoulder, relishing in the way your pussy rubbed against his dick. He pulls back and spits lewdly on your pussy. The act made you dry heave.</p><p>He gritted through his teeth, “Say please.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you cry out in frustration. “Come on, be a good whore and say it.” He accents his statement with a sharp smack to your ass.</p><p>You yelp and let your forehead fall to the marble, whimpering out in submission, “Please.”</p><p>“Please. What?”</p><p>You swallow before spitting out, “Please, Hugh.”</p><p>He smiles into your neck before shoving his legs between yours, lining up and shoving his cock deep inside your pussy. He hits your cervix on the first thrust, filling you up completely. You scream out in pain at the stretch and the intrusion.</p><p>He drags his cock out and pushes back into your tight hole with a firm thrust. He groans out at your tightness. Your hot cunt swirls around his cock, making him rut into you with fervor. Another deep thrust hits your cervix making you cry out.</p><p>Ransom stands up, allowing your crushed frame to finally take a full breath. He grabs your hips and pulls you to meet his thrusts. Your slick trickles down your thighs and makes lewd sounds as he takes you from behind.</p><p>You cry out at every thrust; the pain never ceases until Ransom snakes his hand under you finding your clit. You tense up at the feeling, not wanting to cum from the abuse he forces on your body.</p><p>His fingers glide around your clit, flicking and pulling on it as your cries turn to mewls. Shaking your head, you will yourself to not cum for him.  </p><p>“Don’t hold back from me, bitch. I know you want to come.” You cry out as he smacks your clit hard. The pain shocks you making your pussy convulse around him. He hits your clit again and again forcing you to cum on his cock.</p><p>His thrusts quicken as he feels you tense up. Your body going rigged with pleasure as he lands another smack to your swollen clit making you hit your peak. Your body tingles and spasms around his cock as you cum with a shout.</p><p>“There you go. Good Girl.” He grunts out chasing his own orgasm.</p><p>Ransom pounds into you hard. Groaning with every pull of his cock, his balls slap against your clit as he feels your pussy slicken up more from your orgasm. He drapes his body over yours pushing the air out of your lungs, making it hard to breath again as he fucks into you deeper and deeper.</p><p>He bites at your earlobe before gritting though his teeth, “I’m gunna cum.”</p><p>Your eyes go wide. All the blood rushes from your face. He can’t.</p><p>Trying to get him to stop, you shout, “Hugh, please, no! I’m not on birth control!”</p><p>He growls out, hips starting to stutter, “You think I fucking care.” With that he shoves the side of your face against the counter with one hand. His palm is sweaty on your face, crush you down on the marble.</p><p>You cry out as you feel him come inside you with a loud groan. His grip on your hip and face tightens as his body goes rigged. His seed floods your pussy, coating every inch. Coming down from his high, he moves his hips in and out watching as he fucks his seed into your cunt.</p><p>“Damn, what a sight.” He say as he pulls his cock out of you and steps back. Some of his seed oozes out of you dripping down your legs. He unties your wrists and slides you off the counter top.</p><p>Your back to kneeling on the floor, completely wreaked. Every part of you is sore and aching. You sniffle as Ransom stands over you, “Do you job. Clean me up.”</p><p>You despise him.</p><p>He can sense your hatred and smirks down at you, “I’m waiting.”</p><p>Taking him in your mouth, you lick him clean. The mixture of your fluids hits your tongue, making you cringe. Sour, salty and musky. You swallow it down in a hurry trying not to vomit.</p><p>Ransom tucks himself back into his pants and stands there waiting for you to get up.</p><p>You push your dress down to cover yourself, not that it matters.</p><p>He gets a glass of water and hands it to you. You take it in confusion, sending him a look as he takes a pill out of his pocket. “Take this.”</p><p>“What is it?” You ask, not trusting him as you look the pill over in your hand.</p><p>The look he shoots you is deadly. “Do what I say.”, His tone heavy with command.</p><p>You put the glass down and shove the pill back in his hand, “No. I don’t know what it is. I’m not taking it.”</p><p>He shakes his head, “You fucking stupid bitch.”</p><p>He lunges at you, taking you in a headlock. He pried your mouth open and dropped the pill in. Clamping your mouth shut with his hand. His threat is simple, “Swallow the god damn pill.”</p><p>You try to shake him off again, but it was pointless. You whimper as you swallow the pill, horrified at what you just did.</p><p>He lets you go with a shove. Turning to face him you see the irritation painted on his face. “Why can’t you just follow simple directions?” He sighs out at you, “It was a Plan B pill. I certainly don’t want to knock you up.”</p><p>You slump to the floor feeling lightheaded. What had you done to incur his wrath?</p><p>Standing over you with hands on his hips, full of arrogance, “Don’t you have something to say to me?”</p><p>You wrack your brain, other than “fuck you” or couldn’t imagine what he wanted you to-</p><p>You remembered now. Your face full of anger. “Ah ah, say it nicely.” As he raises his hand up in warning.</p><p>Huffing out, you take a deep breath calming yourself down, “Thank you, Hugh.”</p><p>Smiling at your submission, “You’re welcome.”</p><p>He points with disdain to your pitiful form on the floor and says “Clean this place up, it’s a mess.”</p><p>As he walks out of the room, he reminds you, “Remember, you still have to organize Harlan’s manuscripts.”</p><p>You watch him leave with a spring in his step. Not sure if this was a one time thing, or if this was the start to a whole new life working for The Thrombeys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>